


同框

by Dolala



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Photography, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolala/pseuds/Dolala
Summary: 有一次，St_Germaine太太说李有张照片看起来有可能是理查的手机墙纸。有位脑洞大的GN找到一张可能李会存在手机里的理查照片。PS大法好。evocates太太开了一个脑洞文的头，St_Germaine太太回文接龙，mdseiran太太也加入了。最后就捣鼓成了4000+的同人文。PS图内嵌在文中。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the scene that's composed of you and me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/785644) by [evocates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/pseuds/evocates), [mdseiran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdseiran/pseuds/mdseiran). 



理查的手机：

Chapter One

by evocates

李懒洋洋地陷在酒吧长椅里。理查无法将目光移开，他举起玻璃酒杯，抿了一口红酒，根本没尝，努力装作没在盯着李。

“我能感觉到你的眼神，你知道，”李说道。他转过身，挑了挑眉。理查低下头，笑容染上低垂的睫毛，李也笑起来。他拖起一只手穿过发间，身子前倾，摆出一个滑稽的姿势。

“你要照张相吗？”

“只要你微笑就行，”理查说道。他掏出手机，没看屏幕就解了锁，点一下相机按钮。他举起手机，“注意，一张正经的。”

李大笑。“好啊，”他说道，向理查露出一个大大的甜美笑容，大得苹果肌也鼓起来，眉眼出的皱纹也咧开。理查的手几乎抖了一下，但他稳住自己，把目光固定在手机上。视线一旦离开屏幕，他就直勾勾地看着李，很难再集中注意力（他现在还盯着李看，而且每次看的时候都想摸他），不过理查深吸一口气，按下快门键。

闪光灯让两人眨了眨眼。

“噢。”

“对不起，”理查说道。“这里有点暗。”

“没事，我应该习惯的，拍硬照和各种玩意儿。”李摇摇头，伸出手，“给我。”

理查自动递过去。

“我看起来发黄，好恶心，”李笑着说。“等会。”他开始在理查手机上点点划划。

“你看起来才不发黄恶心人呢，”理查立刻反驳。“我想要一张你的照片，别删了，好吗？”

“我没删。”李说道。他抬头看了一眼，嘴边的微笑又咧开几分。“就是······美化了一下。”

_你不能再完善已经完美的东西_ ，理查本想说出口，可这话甚至在他看来都太笨拙俗套了，所以他把这些词句压在舌根底下，耐着性子等着。

李专心致志的时候，习惯伸出舌头，舔着嘴角。理查知道自己大概看起来像个傻瓜，而且有点瘆人，不过他有手机作借口。这够稀奇了——他盯着李的时候通常不会这样——所以他最好还是充分利用这个少见场合的机会。

“好了，”李终于说道。他转过手机，递回去。

理查接住，向下看了一眼，就立马笑起来，因为李不仅把照片调成黑白，还设成理查的墙纸。

“要我成天都盯着你看吗？”

“也许吧，”李耸肩说道。他咬着下唇，突然害羞起来，理查简直想伸手碰碰李绯红的脸颊。他也这样做了。“除非你不想？”李歪头问。

“才不，”理查微微笑道，“这棒极了。”


	2. Chapter 2

李的手机：

  
Chapter Two

by St_Germaine

“等会，等会，站那儿，别动。”

理查停下步子，转向李，微微皱眉。

“你到底在干什么？我以为你说你快饿死了，要马上吃早餐。”

“让我快速地拍张照片。”

“什么，拍我吗？”

李翻了个白眼。

“不，是拍你身后的灯柱。当然是拍你。”

理查的眉头皱得更紧了。

“可为什么啊？”

“你把我设成 _你的_ 手机壁纸，”李耸肩答道。“我也要成天盯着你看才公平。”

理查脸微微红了，李设法抑制住拉过理查吻一口的冲动。

“要现在拍吗？长途旅行加上时差还没倒够。我看上去肯定像会动的死尸。至少等我睡好了再说。”

李只是瞪着他，眼里毫无防备，所有情绪意图理查能一目了然。他从来都不能真正理解那些林林总总的小事给理查带来不安，有时还折磨心神，那些事是自卑自贬的伪劣掩饰吗？可他们独处的时候，那种残酷而明晰的缺乏安全感简直让李心碎。尽管他可能永远都搞不明白理查为什么有时会惊人地脆弱，但李永远都不会放弃努力向理查证明：他完全没有必要畏缩不安。有了他，不会。有了他们在一起所拥有的，不会。

“你不能改善完美，”李简单说道。

理查猛地吸口气，某个强烈的表情在脸上一闪而过，还没等李解读就消失了。

“那照吧，”理查声音异常平静。然后他笑了，不是那种在杂志硬照或首映式上露出的咧嘴微笑，而是更细微，更亲密，只留给李一人的笑容。

李一把照片设成壁纸就上前递出手机交付检查。

“看见没？”他用手肘轻推理查侧腰。“甚至只睡四个小时你看起来还是那么可口。”

“可口，嗯？”

理查又微微一笑，眼神阴暗鬼魅，这抹微笑肯定是只留给李的：狡猾，热辣，允诺多多。

“你知道是什么，”李突然说道，抓住理查的手臂，把他往来时的路上拉。“我觉得早餐可以等会儿。”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three   
by mdserian  
理查从未想过他需要在手机上设密码锁屏，可当他走进摄影棚，发现G叔站在他的椅子旁，斜眼看向他的手机，他开始明白为什么有人会锁屏了。

“它在振动。”G叔递给他手机时解释道，嘴角抽动一笑，让理查羞得脸红。至少脸上的假体藏住了大部分。

他的壁纸暂时让他从尴尬中分心，他发现自己笑得有些无力，才注意到手机嗡嗡振动的原因。屏幕底端停着一个小泡，是李回复今晚是否有空的短信。

永远有。（笑）在你那儿见？

“他非常上镜，”G叔慢吞吞地说道。理查单手捂住脸。

“你是不会放过这个话题了，是吧？”他说道，已经向无法避免的局面投降，而他放下手的时候，G叔正邪恶地奸笑起来。

他一只手臂甩上理查的肩膀，半抱着理查。“我当然会。等我告诉马丁之后，他会告诉詹姆斯，詹姆斯会告诉伊恩，就相当于告诉了所有人。”

“这可是对你的国王不敬，”理查埋怨道，可G叔的幽默也开始传染到他身上。

“你伤到我了，”G叔开起嘲讽腔。“保护和照顾你是我们的责任。”

理查拧开G叔的胳膊，扬起眉毛。“我不认为在所有人当中，我需要小心李。”

“我们走着瞧。”

一阵可怕的预感击中理查，他停在半路。“你在计划什么？”他疑心忡忡地问，可G叔只是咧嘴对他笑。“哦天啊，你不会对李说什么奇怪的东西吧，你会吗？”

G叔抬头深思，“那听起来真的不像是我会干的事。”理查长舒一口气。“现在马丁，从另一方面讲，”吐气转为一声揪心的哀叹，逗得G叔放声大笑。

“理查！”

他们都转过身，看见李步态优雅地朝两人走来，从人流中轻巧穿过，既没有撞上别人，也没有松手掉落他的iPad。“哦太好了，我以为你已经离开了。”他微笑着，理查感到身体里冒出一股暖意。

“我去化妆间啦，”G叔挥手说道，朝李的方向走去，但最后一秒他转过头，嘴笑得咧开到最大程度，自从杰德脸朝下摔出木桶外以来，理查还没有见到他笑得这么厉害过。G叔目光越过李肩膀，朝下瞥了一眼，又尖锐地朝上瞥向理查。理查想起李iPad的壁纸，脸又烧起来了。

“一切还好吧？”李问道，看到理查无助地笑笑。他点头，把手机拿给李。“教我怎样在这上面设密码？”他微微一笑。毕竟，他真的不想让任何人偷看自己的相册。

特别是继昨晚之后。


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
by St_Germaine

“稳住，”理查悄声说道，两指压住李笑开的嘴。

“你可越来越是个摄影发烧友了，”李低声抱怨。理查的肌肤柔软温暖，印在他的唇上，李眼中闪着一丝顽劣，突然把舌头伸出来，细细品尝。理查大吸一口气。

“如果你一直动得让我哆嗦，我可拍不出好照片。”

李的微笑忽变得凌厉，他张开口，舌头绕上理查的手指，拉近嘴边。他舔遍指尖，轻咬指节，然后开始吮吸，吸得又慢又深，整个期间目不斜视地看着理查。

“会拍得你全糊掉，”理查嗓音粗粝，警告的威力也减了大半。在狠狠吸了一口之后，李还是仰起头，饶了那些手指，得意地笑起来。

“你真的要用你的手机拍我这个样子吗？”他挑眉问道。“要是它不见了或之类的怎么办？”

“我不会弄丢它的。”

理查开始拍照，将手机歪成不同角度，记录着李裸露的无限春光。每拍一张图片都以一枚吻触或一阵轻抚断句：双唇标记了他的左眉、右耳、嘴角，拇指描摹着颧骨锋利的突起，指尖追踪着耳朵的轮廓，手掌轻拢起下巴的线条。

李的呼吸阵阵抽紧，随着理查的嘴在他的胸口、腹部、双臀和大腿上下游移，在肌肤上落下无数看不见的痕迹，之后他无声点下按钮，拍成新照。理查一丝不苟，按部就班，一如加入任何项目，动作深思熟虑，小心翼翼，而且令人沮丧发疯地缓慢。

李开始失去时间的概念，只感知到理查双手摸过他的温度，感知到理查舌头的黏腻，感知到齿间刮过的尖利。手指摩挲过小腿的曲线与膝盖的后窝，理查把他翻到侧身立起，亲吻着他的腰窝。又一张照片，然后一张，一张，又一张，这渐渐越来越不像前戏，越来越不像一场游戏。

接下来到了他的背，指甲在肩胛骨上画出一个个红热的印子，舌头绘出脊椎骨玲珑的轮廓线。理查一直向下，向下，舔进一个紧致黑暗的空间，那地方李从未允许任何人触碰，而现在他心甘情愿地贡献出来。现在以及永远，如果理查愿意。

崇拜，李暗想，这个念头让他头晕目眩。就像每个亲吻触碰都成了写在身体上的情书，每个无形的文字都由理查拍摄的每张照片收编入目。

李精神疏离地意识到他耳边的粗重喘气声来源于自己。他几乎觉得他好像游离于身体之外，漂浮在一团缓慢堆成的愉悦之中，嗯，慢得他勉强注意到快感蜷伏得越来越紧，直到理查的手终于裹上他的分身，来回撸动。

“噢天啊，”李嘶声说道。

随着理查将一只胳膊绕上他的腰，把他扶起，手上一把握紧，他攥紧枕头，低下头，将声声呻吟埋入被单。

“李。”

理查的声线降到李听过的最低点，这让他从喉咙里也撕出一声呜咽。

“怎——怎么了？”

理查全身蜷贴在李后背，开始舔起李的颈窝，又压得更近一步，朝他耳边送入低低私语。

“我想给你照张我在你里面的相片。”

分身上的手撸得更紧，更快了。

李咬住下唇，闭上双眼。

“我想给你照张你高潮的相片。”

理查用拇指在头部打转，压住小口。他的声音甚至变得更为低沉，胸腔深处传来一股隆隆暗响，震得李也能感到后背在共鸣。

“你答应我吗？”

理查突然松手，撸动速度立刻慢下来，触碰只如蜻蜓点水，一寸又万恶的一寸地拖动分身。理查手指的每一个动作都点燃李血管中的腾腾热火，内里简直要灼烧殆尽。他急迫地尽力扭动双臀，想从理查手中或在床褥间加大摩擦，可理查环抱腰间的手臂像老虎钳一样紧紧将他摁在原位，他无法解脱。

理查再次舔遍脊椎，低语夹杂热气喷在皮肤上。

“李，”他重复道。“求你？”

李咽下口水，喉咙干涩，点了点头。

“好。”


	5. Chapter 5

by mdseiran

他渐渐迷恋起这习惯。

亲密，私人，仅为他所有。李无人知晓的一面，连成一串。每每瞟见那晚拍的照片，血管内都燃起簇簇火苗，可那些还不是他的最爱。

有些照片他更青睐有加。

深黑浓密的睫毛弯成一道曲线，映着熟睡红润的脸庞。

一席雪白被单裹着光裸的李，身躯纤长，若隐若现，挑逗十足。

颈上的一枚红印，牙齿的咬痕鲜明可见。

微凉的夜里李紧紧蜷成一团，手伸向理查，寻求他的温暖。

几十张照片，偷来几十个李不经意的瞬间。他早就关上快门键的声音，当然是谷歌后才懂，而换来的是温柔的眼神，困倦的笑容，浴室里的笨拙起舞，抚过肌肤的滴滴水珠。

这是他的李。

*

他跨出浴室的时候，李在玩他的手机。

“你存货真不少，”李深吸一口气，抬起头，目光阴暗炽热。理查咽咽口水，发现自己不由自主地走向床边。他一走近李就抓住他的手，一把拉下，骑在他的臀上，让他的身体牢牢钉着床。李伸长脖子索要一个热吻时，理查轻易地张开嘴，两人唇舌交缠，理查匆匆后退拉开。

“你会看吗，我不在这儿的时候？”李静静问道。手机仍在他的手上，他转转屏幕，好让理查看见。他触摸理查全身，与镜头触碰过自己的地方对应——双臀，侧腰，双手，胸膛，都一一轻柔爱抚，然而让理查难以呼吸。“自摸？”他的臀部慢慢一起一伏，理查挺腰靠近，大喘一声。

“天啊，李，”他呜咽道，伸手想把李拉进怀里，李乖乖顺从，两人滚到一起，身体相贴，情难自已，不禁同时一抖。

“这真不公平，是吧？”理查抬头，眼神困惑。“我的照片你全部都有，可你的我一张也没有。”

他的要求显而易见，理查感到一阵颤抖传至骨髓。他打算开口说好，好的，随你拍但李的双唇轻轻刷过理查的嘴。“我不要照片，”他印着理查的唇，低声说道。理查发出一声不解。他的舌头滑至理查的耳廓，描摹一番后细咬起耳垂。

“我要录像，”他呼出一口气，一路向下咬去，理查仅是想到这个画面，就能感受到自己有多硬了。“我舔进你身体的录像，”理查呻吟着，自己的分身跳起，“慢慢把你打开，然后我插进去，拔出来，持续不断，”理查几乎要射了，双手乱抓着李。但李扭身逃开，坐回脚跟上，分身沉沉地垂在身前。

“你答应我吗？”他问道，理查记起那个激战酣畅的夜晚，记起他自己乞求李同意的声音。

他看着李——那抹温柔的微笑，那寸涨红的肌肤，那份蚀刻在脸部每个线条的欲望与爱恋。他坐起身，手指缠进李的头发，轻柔地吻住他。

“好。”


	6. Chapter 6

By evocates

李有一处表里冲突的地方，理查认识他几个月后才注意到这点。李虽然说话时语气随便，总带着笑，但态度严肃十足，不作妄语。他言出必行，无一落空。

或许这就是为什么理查现在会在这里，看着李支起三脚架，架好摄像机，不禁垂下眼帘。他半披半裸，黑色长裤脱在角落，白色衬衫覆在臀上，几乎遮不住他半硬的分身。

“我没意识到你是个摄影师，”理查说道。他拨弄着自己的衬衣袖口，抬眼望向李。

“我可不是，”李回道，突然朝理查投去一抹微笑。“只是你不会拍了十几次硬照还能忍住不缠着摄影师，向他们讨教拍摄技术和诀窍。大多数人相当乐于讲解，真的。”

李的头藏在摄像机后，他继续捣鼓相机设置。理查的后脚跟紧张地摩擦起床单，他努力不揉起嘴巴。

“可能他们觉得你没在听，”他说了句。空气中充满了一阵言辞不可打破的期待。

“或者他们觉得我听不懂，”李轻笑道。不管是在忙什么，他看起来似乎大功告成，终于站起身。理查遇上他的目光，呼吸骤停，他看见李的眼中直冒热火，若不留神可以把他烧得体无完肤——要不是他慢慢适应了李无时无刻不这样盯着他，尽管理查并不认为自己多么迷人。

他依然不觉。可如果李一直这样狂热地看着他而停不下来，他大概勉强能说服自己。

关于李还有一点：只要愿意，他能动作如飞。理查被利落地推回床上，解开衣扣，衣衫大开，露出胸膛，他不禁惊吸一口气，

“让我来脱，”理查说道。

李笑而不语。他剥光了他，但没把衬衫扔在一边，而是看向理查，头一歪。

“你相信我吗？”

“当然。”理查不假思索。

“举高手臂，”李说道。理查乖乖依从，他用衬衫袖子将理查的手腕绑在一起。结打得不紧，理查知道他手臂一挣就能轻松摆脱。

但他无意挣扎。相反，他注视着李，下咬薄唇，鼻子深吸一口长气，接着打开双腿，膝盖高抬，压向胸膛，脚踝离开被单。

“上帝，”李惊呼。“你真美。”

只是对你而言，理查几乎脱口而出，可又生生咽下去，让这句话揉碎在下一口急切的呼气里。

李亲吻着他的大腿。越过他的头，理查能看见一闪一闪的红光点。摄像机正在录像，理查不知道他接下来的一声呻吟是由这个念头引起，还是因为李的气息喷上他的巨物，李的双唇裹上他的分身，把它一点，一点地吞进口里。

他一直盯着红点，眼睛直直望向镜头。这是为了李，唯独为了李，理查尽力不闭上双眼，特别是当李的嘴巴移至下方，嘴唇刮擦着双球时。他的胡茬灼烧着理查的大腿内侧，理查向后仰起头，情难自控，后方入口处传来舌尖的温热。舌舔指压，四肢大开，他双手抓紧床头，指甲嵌入木板，身体保持不动。

“李，”他喘声说道。

“你怎么不朝镜头说说我正在对你干些什么，”李应道，言语微带命令口吻。理查能感受到一张嘴在他大腿内侧游动，他剧烈颤抖，紧紧闭上眼睛。演员都爱显摆张扬，所以理查本应习惯开口说出与本人迥异的话。但现在他没有一个角色能躲在背后。有的只是理查，只有他和李，还有一台摄像机，一如李的双眼，只不过是抽离旁观罢了。

“你的嘴巴下流肮脏，”理查气息不稳。他不知道这句话是从哪里冒出来的，一脱口就能感到脖子以上的部位羞红。可他仅是舔舔嘴唇，弓身贴近李的抚触，眼睛盯着镜头，强迫自己继续。

“你在用舌头打开我的身体。只用舌头，你还用衬衣绑住我的双手，不过那衣服感觉像你的手。仿佛你包裹住我，全身上下，我目光所及都能看见你的一部分。你在我四周的空气里，不仅是你的躯体，还有你镜头里的眼睛，衬衫上的双手——上帝，我穿上这件衬衣的时候不能不想起你，想起这个场景。”他大喘一口气，紧闭双眼，双腿啪嗒一声缠住李的臀部。“你在让我的身体，我的精神对你上瘾，上帝啊，李——”

他猛地一抖，从肩膀到脚趾都剧烈一颤，脑袋来回甩动。他的身体从内到外都熊熊燃烧，又如红炭擦过他的神经。理查不禁向前躬起，李的手指正研磨着他的后穴，上下挤压，左右扭动。

“你根本不知道你的声音对我有什么影响，”李呻吟着。理查知道他不该如此，但还是猛然感到一股得胜的狂喜，一阵澎湃的激动，他能让李渴望自己的程度一如他渴望对方一样。

“干了我，”理查恳求道，“别再撩拨我，直接上。”

李在他的巨物顶端印下一个吻。在这个时候，理查眼前金星直冒，但他能感觉到李的胡茬，像砂纸一样粗糙，正刮着他的大腿内侧。他弯起手指，不住抽动，抵住双腕好不解开腕结。理查张嘴再次求饶。

“我会亲你，”李的呼吸在理查耳边幽荡，“但我认为你并不想让我这样做。”

理查努力睁开双眼，目光遇上李，“我不在乎，”他咆哮着，突然向上一冲，两人的唇撞在一起。李惊呼一声，就融化在这个吻里，张口让理查偷走他的呼吸，让他尝尝自己与李混合在一起的味道。

他向上顶了顶臀部，着急催促着。

“真没耐心，”李戏弄道。

理查朝他投去一道自己能投出的最凶狠的目光。他轻咬李的下唇，但李将他一把推开，笑声也被阵阵喘气榨干，断断续续的。他把理查的大腿分得更开一点，压身直上，那沉甸甸的重量，那逼人的热气，那双腿劈开的灼烈，一切的一切都是理查苦苦哀求，甚至渴望更多的东西。

时间似乎无关紧要。理查只能试着数心跳，或摄像机上一闪一闪的红点，但数字就像清晨迷雾一样迅速无影无踪，他也不再挂心。一切只剩李的小先生，李的嘴，李的手，还有理查每次抽插时的挺身，他紧紧扒住床头板，让李一次又一次横冲直撞着进入自己体内。有如野兽，毫无理智，粗犷野性，李的手指在他的手臂上刻下道道红印。

然后李一把拽开腕结，理查的手臂获得解放。

他立马探入李的头发，拉他下来，一口气喘进他的嘴里，又从他口中深吸。这事很蠢，可李的呼吸比周围的空气都更为炽热，充满温度与欲望，仿佛李对他的爱意从他的心脏流散至肺部，染透一呼一吸。理查发现脑袋里一切皆空，唯留李的名字。他念诵着这个名字，让声音打着节拍落在李的肩头，牙齿摩擦着肌肤，无法咬紧。

“摸着我，”他几乎认不出自己的声音来。

李笑了，这个快憋死的小家伙。他轻轻推开，光滑的指尖顺至理查的腹肌，绕上他的分身，准确地以理查通常偏爱的方式上下抽动。他的大拇指滑至包皮下端，狠狠地摩擦（有次李想看他自慰，理查示范过），他重重撞进理查的体内，臀部对准的角度完美。

理查摔在床上，四肢大开，他将身体转向镜头，春光展露无余。

（这是演员本能，真的。）

他紧紧抱住李，把体内的分身又扯深几分，双腿锁住李的后臀。李的吼叫埋进理查的发间，理查感知到李达到高潮，轰然崩塌，之后在他的脸上、颈间印下一枚枚温柔的吻，最后一枚落在他的唇上。

“你快把我毁了。”他说了句。

李大笑，颤抖的指尖描摹着理查的脸庞。“这才公平啊，我觉得，”李说话带着喘，“你很早以前就把我给毁了。”他低下头，抵着理查的肌肤轻声笑起来。

“但是，你知道我想要什么吗？”他最后说道。

理查摇摇头。他的薄唇临摹起李的额头，印下一个嘴巴大张的亲吻。“告诉我。”

“我想让你在那台电视机前操我，”他答到，“在电视上播放我们两人的视频录像的时候。”

理查闭紧双眼。“Yes，”他呼出一口气，声音嘶哑。

“Yes.”


End file.
